It is known to provide one or more conveyors for movement of objects from one place to another. There are many different types and configurations of conveyors which have been known for decades. Conveyors are used in a wide variety of contexts including, but not limited to, manufacturing, transport and loading of objects. Many conventional conveyors operate in relatively controlled environments and thus are not exposed to ambient temperatures which may be below freezing temperatures in combination with high levels of moisture.
The conveyors may be single endless-belt type conveyors or side by side synchronous endless belts which engage the object at opposing points or in some cases are synchronous sections of conveyors, single or dual belt type, which feed from one to another.
In the case of a carwash, it is known to provide means for moving a vehicle through a wash tunnel. Typically, the vehicle enters an entrance of the tunnel where the vehicle is engaged by a below ground conveyor and guide track having means for engaging at least a single wheel of the vehicle, the vehicle being advanced through the wash by the conveyor, the entirety of the conveying system being enclosed in the wash tunnel where water used to wash the vehicles and heated air prevents the conveying mechanism from freezing during the winter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,071 to Memmen teaches a dual belt conveyor for forming runways for the wheels of an automobile to be washed. The conveyor assists in lowering the vehicle into a tank or vat and further assists in agitating the water to wash the undercarriage as the endless belts of the conveyors and the wheels of the vehicle are caused to move.
Recently, published US patent application 200601918773 to Horn describes one or more conventional dual-synchronous belt type conveyors for use in a carwash. The conveyors each have a pair of spaced apart belts such as is well know in the art and the belts support the wheels of the vehicle. A first conveyor is stopped to accept the vehicle and can be sped up to a speed synchronous with the main conveyor which, when the vehicle is transferred from the first conveyor to the main conveyor, moves the vehicle through the wash tunnel. Synchronizing of conveyor belts, single or dual belt types, is well known in a variety of industries. Horn is silent regarding use of the conveyors outside the carwash and at low ambient temperatures.
A need still exists within the industry to provide conveyor systems capable of being exposed to the environment outside the wash tunnel while maintaining operability in very low ambient temperatures.